


Whelmed.

by allofthepixels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Etymology, Existential Horror, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabe and Sam are cute dummies and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whelmed.

Gabriel has seen too much to feel overwhelmed. Come to think of it, he’s never felt “whelmed” to begin with. Whatever that means. He’s seen stars, planets and kings die in what felt like moments. He’s watched wars and earthquakes and and continents shift like scabbing skin. 

No, he’s not the sort to feel overwhelmed. Not one bit. He thinks to himself as he watches Sam Winchester sleep.

That Sam Winchester: the boy raised from fire in the back of a ‘67 muscle car; the boy who lost too much too young; the boy who drank demon blood and hated himself so much, but never as fiercely as others loved him.

Gabriel watched his eyes close. The skin gently stretched into a lazy smile on his face. He watched the steady rise and fall of this man’s chest and was at a loss for words. He deserves this and only this.

He ran a hand softly down his hair, past his chest, drawing lazy circles. With each orbit, the tiny twitch in his smile grew.

"Stoppit, Gabe," he mumbled, batting a large hand to the arch-angel’s. "M’sleepin’, c’mon." 

"Ticklish, Sammich?" Sam giggled as Gabe purposefully wiggled his fingers under his chin. He shifted and sighed, but curled deeper into him, wrapping the shorter man into his arms.

"Shhh." Sam pet at his hair, whispering. "Later, Gabe." 

"Okay, later," he sighed, thinking that being whelmed was something he could get used to.


End file.
